Lost In Italy
by Ereana
Summary: When 5 year old Serina gets lost in Volterra she is found by the Volturi guard member Felix. She sees him as a hero he sees her as an annoyance. But as these 2 journey together an unbreakable bond of friendship is formed. Will Serina ever get home?
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my Ocs**

**Chapter 1**

Serina Tarken was 5 years old, she was your average little girl sweet, trusting and totally adorable. She had an older brother and a younger sister Josh and Georgina. Her mum was a 32 year old workaholic she was an estate agent and her dad was a laid back vet. Serina was a lovely girl and she had a talent for drawing and singing. But both her parents didn't want her going down that path. It was on the family's trip to Italy that Serinas life would change.

The family got out of the airport and into their car it was a long drive. Serina was sat on the left hand side and she was looking out the window counting how many motorbikes she could see.

"18..19...20" she said her eyes fixed on the motorway. She had black hair that was tied in two pigtails and had soft brown eyes. All she was thinking about was the clear blue pool that their holiday villa had. She looked away from the window and instead looked at the book on her lap. Peter Pan. It was one of her favourite books along with beauty and the beast. No matter what people told her she firmly believed that faeries and magic were real and one day she would prove it. The motion of the car eventually lulled her into a sleep.

She woke up to her brother shaking her. Serina did not like Josh he was 14 years old and was always mean to her and he always got the best stuff. It wasn't fair. She got out the car and looked at the villa it was big but she just wanted to jump in the pool. A cry to her right told her that Georgina had woken up. Serina liked Georgina more than Josh but she still found her annoying. Georgina was 2 years old. Serina ran into the villa she looked around in the hall for a second before bolting out the other side. The pool was amazing she ran to jump in the crystal water when her mums voice stopped her.

"Serina! What do you think you're doing? You have to unpack first then you can go in the pool" her mum scolded her and Serina pouted she hated waiting. She headed back to the villa. After unpacking Serina was hopping with impatience to get in the pool. Finally her mum nodded and she dove into the pool giggling as her brother took ages to come down the ladder. Girls were so much better than boys. She blocked out her family as she swam, she could only stay in the shallow end though. Her mum was taking care of Georgina and dad was looking through some leaflets, Josh was avoiding her and swimming at the opposite end of the pool. She floated on the top of the water. She loved Italy. It was so warm and nice she was sure there were some castles here. Serina loved stories about knights and castles and princesses. She was sure there would be some here.

Later that night Serina lay on her bed, mum was busy with Georgina and dad was planning tomorrow. She sighed and reached over to her big book of fairy tales. She wasn't a strong reader but she always had to have a story before bed and mum was busy a lot of nights. She opened her book to the princess and the pea and read the story to herself. She finished up and slid the book underneath her bed. The hall light was on so nothing would get her tonight. She smiled and pulled the covers over her head.

**The next day**

Serina stood in front of her mirror and put her hair in pigtails, she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white top with a daisy on it. Her dad had decided to visit the city of Volterra. She skipped down the hall where her family was waiting. "Come on slow poke" her mum called as she buckled Georgina in her seat. Serina felt very grown up around Georgina because she could sleep by herself and do her own seatbelt. She sat in the car and began singing 10 green bottles sitting on the wall. At 5 green bottles her mum told her to be quiet so daddy could concentrate. She sulked for a bit before singing in her head .

They did find a parking place eventually, the city was very busy.

"Remember don't let go of mummys hand" her mum reminded her and she nodded. Serina looked around as her family went on the city tour. She was bored and hot.

"Mummy can I get an ice-cream?" She asked pulling her mums hand.

"Later Serina the tour isn't over yet." Serina groaned. She paused to look at the ice cream store and her hand slipped from her mothers. She sighed and turned around and she saw a busy street. Fear overcame her and she looked around. "Mummy? Daddy?" she said looking everywhere, she felt tears in her eyes and ran off in any direction looking for a familiar face, but all she saw were strangers. She was crying now. Just running blindly hoping to find her parents. She stopped in an alley and looked around, there was no-one here. She knelt down and started to cry harder. When a noise caught her attention she turned around and saw two men by the trash cans they were staring at her and she felt very afraid of them she started to edge back towards the street. The men noticed this and got even closer to her muttering to each other in Italian. She wanted to yell for help like mummy always told her to but her voice wasn't working. She looked back the street was to far away she wouldn't make it.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her tears when a noise like a snarl filled the air. She opened her eyes and jumped behind a nearby trash can. No-one was coming after her so she looked around and saw the two bad men on the floor. They weren't moving. They must have been knocked out she thought and then her eyes went to her rescuer. He was a tall man with short black hair that looked untidy. His face was like a statue and he had dark red eyes. He must be a knight or a king she thought her fear gone as she remembered all those fairy tales she had read. A smile lit her face and she stepped out from behind the dumpster.

Her rescuer turned to her and annoyance passed over his features. "And what are you doing here?" he asked in a bored tone as he looked her over. She smiled up at him.

Now Felix was not the kindest of vampires he wasn't really good or bad he just did what his masters ordered. The two brutes had failed the Volturi and he was sent to dispose of them. The last thing he expected was a small human girl to be here. He also didn't expect her to stand and smile at him as if he was her hero. Older and wiser humans had always run from him yet she stayed and smiled. What she said next shocked him even more. "My name's Serina and your my knight in shining armour" she said smiling up at him. Felix just stood and stared at the tiny human girl.

**AN: I know I'm a horrible person for starting another story but I just had this idea and I had to write it but don't worry I'm still carrying on with A Midnight Wish.**


	2. Princess

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my Ocs**

**Chapter 2**

Felix had never been so surprised in his life. This annoying little human brat who wouldn't even make a decent snack had the nerve to call him a knight. All he had done was carry out his masters orders like he always did. And Now he had to get rid of this brat. No-one was allowed to know that his kind existed. He stepped forward to kill the child but something in the humans eyes stopped him. To this day Felix still doesn't know what it was maybe it was the innocence he saw in her, maybe he was just to bored or tired to kill her but maybe it was the absolute trust he saw in that little girls eyes. Not one person he had ever known had that much trust and faith in him even his masters doubted him at times, yet this insignificant _human_ child trusted him completely. Maybe she could be turned he thought as he examined the girl.

While Felix was thinking this Serina was doing handstands in her head. She was safe her knight had come and saved her he was going to take her back to her family. She just smiled at him waiting for him to take her home. She couldn't wait to see her mum again and she still wanted that ice-cream. Suddenly her hero moved and she was up against the wall with his hand on her neck.

Felix saw shock in her eyes but he didn't see fear. He was a killing machine a perfect hunter yet he couldn't scare a mere child his pride felt a little wounded.

"Listen brat" he snarled "What you saw me do to those men is nothing compared to what I 'll do to you if you don't come with me now." he waited for her to cry or scream but she smiled and nodded. Why?! He thought.

Serina smiled her hero was tough he was trying to show her that he was strong and he had saved her so she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Then the ground vanished beneath her feet as she was swept up. She felt two arms surround her. They were like ice she looked up and saw her hero looking ahead. She craned her neck to see where they were going and gasped. They were moving so fast, buildings and rooftops blurred into colours and shapes. She smiled it was beautiful and amazing her hero was magical she knew it.

Felix stayed in the shadows and avoided the streets, he knew the way by heart so he let his feet take him there while he thought of the little girl he held. She seemed so happy and trusting it unnerved him, even now when he was running at vampire speed her face only showed joy. She confused him. Serina. That was her name. He shook his head the girl no _human_ would be taken care of soon he could go back to his normal life, he wouldn't need to know her name. Yet a deep deep part of him, was glad, glad that someone trusted and accepted him, glad that someone didn't see him as a monster. He buried that part of him so deep inside himself it was almost non-existent, but it was there.

Serina saw her hero was thinking so she just enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past her face. She hoped her mum and dad weren't to worried about her.

Felix slowed down when he neared the Volturis domain, he was cursing himself for his earlier lapse in judgement, now he had to explain to Aro, Caius and Marcus why he had let the human live. Jane and Alec were going to have a field day with this. Jane suddenly appeared smiling, speak of the devil he muttered and her smile grew.

"What took you so lon-.." Janes eyes widened as she took in the girl I was holding before erupting into peals of laughter. I growled but it didn't stop her.

"What the hell have you done this time Felix" she giggled and I gave her my most hate filled glare, but it didn't do a blind bit of difference.

Serina hung on to her hero, the woman was very pretty maybe she was a princess, she looked at her as she laughed she had a nice laugh. She heard her ask her hero something but she was too busy looking around absorbing everything to hear. Finally the princess stopped laughing and looked at her, Serina cocked her head sideways to get a better look at her. She looked into her eyes and smiled and shyly asked "Are you a princess?"

Felix watched as a shocked expression crossed Janes face and suppressed a smile, he hadn't seen someone surprise Jane in a long time. Once again Serina, the girl, the human had shocked a vampire. Jane gazed at the girl and moved to take her from him, he stepped back snarling a little. Jane regarded him with her cool gaze before looking at Serina, the human.

"No, I'm not a princess sweety but I do work for royalty" Jane answered.

Serina shook her head "No you are definitely a princess" She insisted shaking her head at Janes denial. Again Felix saw shock flit across Janes face.

"Is there somewhere I can put her before I take her to see the masters?" he asked hoping he could just drop the annoyance off and be done with it. Jane collected herself and sent him a thoughtful look.

"Why don't you just keep your pe-" something stopped Jane from saying pet "your guest in your room" she said and cocked one eyebrow up. Felix groaned he didn't want to be near the girl but if he put her anywhere else she'd end up being someones snack and she was _his_ problem. So he nodded and went to take her to his room.

"Wait." Serina called up to her hero he looked down at her and she smiled "Can I say bye to the princess?" Her hero looked at her then at the princess.

If Jane were still human her mouth would have been open, this girl wasn't scared of her or Felix. Sure the girl would be killed soon but Jane would remember her. Felix seemed equally as shocked before sending a glance her way, numbly she nodded and he slid the girl onto the floor the little girl with the black pigtails ran and threw her arms around Jane the vampire that caused people unimaginable pain and whispering bye. Before trotting back to Felix. When they turned to leave and where down the hall and out of sight. Jane was staring after them thinking of a little girl with the trusting eyes.

Felix didn't say anything as he opened the door to his room. For some reason there was a bed in all the vampire rooms though he didn't know why. The girl walked into the middle of the room and looked around before running over to the bed and climbing on to it. She seemed really tired and wriggled under the bed he turned to leave when he felt her eyes on him. "What?" he snapped at her.

"I have to hear a story before I go to bed" Serina told her hero. He seemed mad at this and came towards her "Listen, little human do not think that you are safe just yet, and know that I as long as I live I will never read you a story" he snarled. She sighed and sat up. "I know that you don't have to read one. I read myself one, mummy and daddy are usually busy with Georgina or Josh to read to me." she explained "Could you get me a book to read?"

Would this girl ever not surprise him he wondered as he stared at her. "No" he muttered firmly, if anyone saw him picking out a story book he'd be made a laughing stock. The girl seemed to deflate a bit.

Serina wondered how she would get to sleep before smiling and looked at her hero "Can I sing a lullaby then to help me sleep?" she asked he probably didn't want her making any noise in case any bad guys heard her. Her hero looked at her for a second before nodding. She grinned and took in a deep breath.

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Comin' for to carry me home  
A band of angels comin' after me  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

I'm sometimes up and sometimes down  
Comin' for to carry me home  
But still I know I'm heavenly (_freedom_) bound  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

If I get there before you do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
I'll cut a hole and pull you through  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

Her voice was pure and crystal like. Felix thought as her voice echoed through the halls. She seemed to be nodding off, but before she did she turned to him and asked "Can I know your name please?" she murmured. He was about to refuse he didn't want any link to the girl yet the look in her eyes changed his mind yet again.

"My name is Felix" he told her.

"Felix...Thank you... Felix" she murmured before succumbing to sleep. He got up to leave but stopped and pulled the cover over her. Sleep well Serina he thought, I don't know when you will sleep well again.

**AN: Please tell me if I should carry on with this story. I'm sorry if the vampires seem a little OOC**


	3. Heidi

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs**

**Important AN at the bottom. **

**Chapter 3**

Serina opened one of her eyes as the sun came through the window. She sat up and yawned, looking at the room she was in, it seemed very plain but she guessed this was because her hero was so busy saving people to decorate his room. Speaking of her hero she couldn't see him anywhere. She frowned and got off the bed she wandered into the middle of the room,no no sign of him. But he would come back so she sat down and began humming to herself. The door opened and she turned around with a smile on her face expecting to see him but instead of her hero there was another pretty lady.

Heidi looked up and down at the little girl, at first glance she didn't see anything special but from what Jane had told her there was something strange about this human. Heidi was a bit more kind hearted then the average Volturi guard and she felt a little sorry for the frail human child. Felix was still talking with the masters so she had to look after the girl. She had some clothes in her hands and she was about to just hand them to her and leave when the little girl spoke. "Are you a queen?" Heidi just looked at the girl wide-eyed so it was true the girl wasn't afraid of her kind. "Why would you think that?" She asked crouching on one knee so she was staring into the girls eyes.

Serina smiled up at the lady and answered "Well, you live in a castle, your very pretty and you look older than the princess I met so you must be a queen." She smiled up at the lady and saw the clothes in her hands. "Are they for me?" She asked in a soft voice. She hadn't had new clothes in ages and these looked really pretty. The lady nodded and put the clothes down before turning to leave. "Wait" She called, the lady turned around "Can you stay with me until my her- Felix comes back?" she asked. Serina didn't want to be alone again not after that alleyway.

Heidi almost refused, she had things to do she couldn't waste time babysitting a delusional little girl, then she looked at the girl and saw the fear of being alone in her eyes. Heidi knew that fear knew how terrifying being alone could be , so she heaved a sigh and closed the door before sitting on the chair by the desk. The little girl smiled before sitting down on the carpet "I'm called Serina, what's your name?" she asked turning her head to one side that looked totally adorable. Heidi smiled a little and said "My name is Heidi" Serina nodded and said "Queen Heidi, yeah that sounds right" Heidi just shook her head at the girls fantasy.

Serina looked at the clothes in her hand, they were a pair of jeans and a blue top. She wondered where she could get changed and saw a bathroom. She got up and walked over to the room. She looked over to Heidi and she nodded. After a while she came out in her new clothes. "What do you think?" She asked twirling around like her mum used to do when ever she got a new outfit. Heidi seemed a little taken aback but smiled a little "Very stylish" she said. Serina giggled before looking around again. There were no books or crayons or paper. She pouted a bit.

Heidi saw the pout and asked "What's wrong" Heidi couldn't explain it but this girl seemed to bring out feelings in her that she hadn't felt since she was human. She felt almost motherly and she couldn't figure out why. "Well I'm a little bored, can I have some paper and crayons please" Serina asked, Heidi thought about it that shouldn't be a problem and it would give her some peace and quiet if the girl was busy. "Sure, wait here" she told her sternly she didn't want the girl disposed off just yet. Serina nodded a bright smile on her face. Heidi left the room and used her vampire speed to find the girl some paper and pencils.

Serina gasped when Heidi came back almost instantly. "Wow, are you magic like Felix" she asked jumping up and down in excitement. An amused look crossed Heidis face as she answered "Sort of, now here's your crayons and paper" Serina grinned and ran forward as Heidi gave her a big pack of paper and a pack of crayons. Serina sat back down in the middle of the room and began to draw. After that everything faded around her there was just her and her drawings.

Heidi just stared at the little girl, she was like nothing she had ever encountered before, when she started drawing it was like she was in her own world and it didn't matter that she was surrounded by vampires or that she would never see her parents again and Heidi found it amazing how something as simple as drawing could help her forget her problems. Feigning disinterest she looked over at some of the pictures that she had drawn and was a little startled they were very good for a human child to draw. She recognised some of the people in the pictures, one was of Jane in a pink ball-gown with a tiara, another was of her in a blue dress with a big crown on her head and a third seemed to be Felix. What struck her the most about the pictures was that they seemed to capture the essence of the vampire. Jane's picture had a haughty look mixed with a childish quality, Felix's picture had a cruel and arrogant look to it. Yet she spent a lot of time on his picture as if she wanted to get it perfect, her picture looked a little kinder then the other two and had a protective feel to it. She understood what Jane meant about the child being strange.

Serina was still in her own world, she was drawing her family when the door opened and Felix stepped through. She got up with a huge grin. Felix looked at what she was doing and then at Heidi before whispering in her ear. Heidi froze but then nodded and got up. She was about to leave when she turned around and looked at her. "It was nice meeting you Serina" she said and Serina got up and walked over to her. "Here" She said handing Heidi the drawing she had done of her. Heidi looked at it and smile before bending down and giving her a small hug.

Heidi left with a bad taste in her mouth as she remembered what Felix had told her "The masters wish to meet the girl". She clutched the drawing in her hand as she imagined Serina facing the three leaders of the vampire world.

**AN: I hope you enjoy the Story but I have some news I'm going on holiday for two weeks so this will be my last update for a while, but when I get back I'm going to carry the story on.**


	4. Masters

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 4**

Felix watched the child as she skipped yes _skipped_ down the corridors of the palace, she seemed so carefree and innocent not many beings had that. He tried to feel unattached and professional but the girl got under his skin and it annoyed him to no end. He was one of the Volturi guard he lived to serve and protect the Volturi a cold and detached vampire, he shouldn't be worrying about an insignificant human child. But he was. He was scared for her, he had seen what his masters were capable of and they would destroy the girl. His mind went back to when she had been drawing, he remembered the pictures especially the one of himself, they weren't ordinary pictures that much he could tell and her voice seemed too special to be normal. For a second he thought she might be another gifted human and that he could convince the masters to keep her then turn her when she was older, but that thought was quickly dismissed. You couldn't persuade the Volturi he knew that from watching other vampires and humans beg for mercy in-front of them yet they may as-well have saved their breaths, not one of them ever got mercy. He tried to steel himself thinking how good it would be when the brat was gone and his life would go back to normal. Yet as they neared the central chamber that feeling of worry didn't completely disappear.

Serina hummed in her head as her hero took her down the corridor, she wondered if she would meet the leader of this place, she was having so much fun here! She wanted to talk to Felix but her hero seemed very deep in thought and she didn't want to distract him so she looked at the corridor they were going down. It was like a corridor in a old castle tapestries and paintings adorned the walls, she saw wooden doors and pondered what was behind them maybe her hero could show her later and she smiled as she skipped. Her thoughts turned to her family and she felt a jab of pain in her heart, she missed them and memories of them filled her head ; her mom brushing and braiding her hair, playing football with dad in the garden, feeding Georgina before putting her to bed, she even sort of missed her brother Josh and she remembered watching TV with him and how he would always let her cuddle him and hide her face when scary things came on. She shook her head she would be home soon she just knew it. Her hero stopped and so did she he was looking at the big door at the end of the corridor it was huge and decorated, she wanted to know what was behind it. She turned to her hero and asked him something.

"Felix" he jumped at the sound of his name reluctantly he looked down at her, her eyes looked up at him with confusion and that dammed trust. "What?" he asked curtly trying to ignore the warmth he felt that she still trusted him.

"Where are we going?" her question shocked him. How the hell was he going to explain to a 5 year old that she was going to be meeting the 3 leaders of the vampire world. He thought back to her conversation with Jane and he thought of a way to tell her. He cleared his throat and answered "We're going to meet the 3 uh kings of the castle they want to meet you". It wasn't a lie, he told himself as a huge grin split her face.

"Really?" Serina was overjoyed, she wanted to start jumping up and down.

""So you have to be on your best behaviour OK?" he said slowly making sure she understood. She nodded her head quickly and looked at the door with bright eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened the heavy door with ease just for a moment wishing he could take Serina back home to her family but he knew that would never happen.

He entered the chamber with his bored face on, the one he used whenever he was dealing with business, he stepped forward with the girl trailing after him. She was looking around the hall in awe but he only had eyes for the 3 vampires at the back of the hall. Sat in 3 thrones where his masters Marcus, Aro and Caius. Marcus looked bored but that was nothing new he always looked bored, Caius was looking at him with cool eyes and that made Felix worry, Caius was definitely the more violent of the 3. Aro however, was looking straight at Serina, his eyes appraising her and there was curiosity in his gaze, Jane must have told him about her, everything inside of him stilled, when Aro was curious it usually meant he would dissect and examine everything about the unfortunate subject. Damn Jane. He would have a talk to her later about staying out of other peoples business, but then again Aro might of just got it from her mind. He couldn't risk looking at her as that would draw all 3 of his masters attention. He just knelt on one knee, struggling with the tide of guilt and fear inside him.

Serina was stunned, the hall was breathtaking it was like stepping into the past or a fairytale. For a few seconds she forgot that she was meeting kings and she just spun around taking in the whole room. Then her eyes rested on 3 people at the end of the hall. They were all very pale and had the same red eyes as Felix but their eyes were different. The one sitting on the left had eyes that seemed to stare into nothing as if they didn't care about anything, the one on the rights eyes were on her hero and they looked dark and violent but they also held something that looked like loyalty, the one in the middle was probably the most important his eyes held the most emotion, curiosity, puzzlement, excitement and confusion and his eyes were focused on her. She forced herself to be calm and looked at Felix. He was kneeling before them. She gulped and tried to curtsy to the 3 kings keeping her eyes on the floor.

Aro looked at the child who was in-front of him, this was the reason why Jane was feeling unnerved and it took a lot to throw Jane off balance, this small human girl. At first glance there didn't seem anything special about her, but he had heard her singing and that had been an unexpected surprise the girls voice had effected almost every vampire here he had been asked numerous times who the singer was. The voice had made everyone feel calm and at peace and that never happened. Then when he had caught her eyes he'd been slightly shocked at the amount of innocence and _goodness_ he had seen there. A million thought ran through his head could the girl be used, was she one of the gifted? Still before he could do anything he wanted to know her mind, it was impossible for her to leave at least alive from here but from what he saw in Jane she didn't know his yet.

"So this is our latest guest Felix?" he drawled out keeping his eyes on the girl. Felix rose slowly and nodded.

"This is she master" he replied in a cold voice. Serina looked up at him then back at his masters. In all his years of service he never felt like more of a monster then showing this child to his master like a piece of meat but he hid his feelings under the mask he wore. If you wanted to survive here you had to wear a mask.

"Welcome to our humble home Serina." Aro addressed the girl in his fake kindly voice. "I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far. Has Felix been taking care of you?"

Serina heard the voice and knew it was fake but she didn't want to anger him so she smiled and answered him. "Yes thank you, everything has been really good and Felix and Heidi have been really nice to me."

"I'm so glad to hear that. My name is Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus". Caius inclined his head and Marcus turned his eyes on her. She smiled again.

Unbeknownst to everyone Marcus was studying the girl and he too was shocked at what he saw. Usually when he saw the relationships between people they were tainted with dislike, envy or anger, almost every person he had seen had some darkness in their relationships, yet the girl had no darkness. All he saw from her was a strong love for her family but what shocked was her relationship with Felix. She had absolute trust in him. He saw relationships as strings coming off the person and showing a picture of who it was with like balloons attached to the person. The string with Felix was a bright white line of trust and held tints of blue showing friendship. He also saw white strings with Heidi and Jane though not as bright. He was amazed that this human surrounded by such danger could trust so easily. He turned his gaze on Felix to see how he felt about the child and was a little taken back. The string was an array of dark and light colours, the two main ones where purple for guilt and black for fear. The fear surprised him as Felix didn't fear her he feared _for _her. He sank into his thoughts pondering about what he had just seen.

Caius just saw the girl as a nuisance and he was just waiting for the inevitable of ordering Felix to dispose of her. He tried to forget the calmness and peace that he had felt when the girl was singing. She would be gone soon.

"Will you come over here please Serina." Aro said not asking but commanding. Serina shot a look at Felix and he nodded stiffly. Once again Marcus was intrigued about his relationship with the child.

Serina made her way across the hall. The excitement of meeting the kings still not wearing off. She approached Aro and he held out his hand, unsure she took his hand. A jolt shot through her hand and she closed her eyes.

Aro moved through her thoughts and memories, seeing her life and hearing every thought she ever had he couldn't help but feeling attached to the girl. She had an amazing talent for singing and drawing and he saw that she was indeed gifted. He dropped her hand and lent back keeping his eyes on the girl.

**AN: I'm back just to let you know this is years before Twilight so they won't come in or at least Bella won't. Hope you like it.**


	5. Stories

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 5**

Serina stepped away from the thrones and retreated back behind Felix. He was very tense and she wondered if she had embarrassed him, she hoped not. The king in the middle, Aro, called her hero forward and she was left standing alone in the middle of the hall. Her hero then gave Aro his hand and bowed Aro closed his eyes, they were like that for ages and she let her eyes take in the whole room. Her eyes landed on one of the kings, the king with the uncaring eyes. He was staring right back at her, there was something new in his eyes, shock. She wondered what had caused him to not care about anything at all to become so cold.

Marcus saw the girl examining him with serious eyes and a frown like she was trying to figure out a puzzle and felt something deep inside him, amusement, he hadn't felt that in centuries not since _she_ had died. He hadn't felt much of anything at all after that until last night when he had heard her song. It had made him feel peace and he had enjoyed those few moments when he had felt again. Marcus was not the only brother considering to keep Serina alive.

Aro was also wondering about keeping her alive, at least until he had figured out what she could do and if he could use her in the future. But right now he was absorbing the information from Felix and he too was surprised at the bond between him and the child but he dismissed that as unimportant he focused on the times when the girl had been singing and drawing. Could the girl have two powers?

"That is all for today Felix, you may take our guest back to her room." he said releasing the vampires hand. Felix felt a rush of relief, they could leave, but he still felt the fear that she would be condemned to die and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He got up and turned to the door walking in long strides, he smiled when he heard her little legs struggling to keep up with his pace. He shut the doors with a flick of his wrist and headed for his chambers.

"Was I OK?" her voice pierced his thoughts and he stopped to look down at her. Those damn big eyes of hers were staring at him with trust and he felt compelled to answer her.

"You did well." She smiled at him "Considering the circumstances." he murmured to himself. She seemed to realise he needed silence and was quiet as they walked down the corridor. That was another thing that he dare he say it _liked_ about the girl she knew when he needed to be left alone. He berated himself he could, should and would not grow attached to Serina...the girl...the human! They finally came to the room and he opened the door she walked in and sat on the floor. He stopped unsure of what to do the masters hadn't given him any task so he was free to roam around but he was reluctant to leave the girl alone.

Serina looked around until she found her drawing paper and crayons. She looked up and saw her hero about to leave. She didn't want him to go.

"Can you stay for a little bit?" she asked in a small voice, she was scared of being alone after that incident in the alleyway.

Felix struggled with it for a second but the fear he heard in her voice stopped him from leaving. He nodded and sat down on a chair to watch her draw. The minutes ticked on yet it wasn't an awkward silence, he found a peace in her enjoyment of drawing and it soothed him. He was fascinated at the drawings she produced they were all different and unique ranging from fairies and monsters to her family and friends. Pretty soon night fell and she went to get changed into some pyjamas that Heidi had left for her. He remembered last night when she asked him to read her a story.

Serina began to get under the covers hoping she could sing herself to sleep again when.

"I thought you needed a story to sleep?" he asked her. She sat up and nodded. "Usually, but I can sing myself to sleep if I can't hear a story." Felix nodded then turned the chair so he was facing her.

"I'm not going to get you a book" She nodded and was about to lay down when "but how about I tell you some stories about me?" She froze, turned to him before nodding her head and smiling enough to rival the Cheshire Cat. She sat up and turned to face him, her eyes bright. Felix felt unexpectedly nervous, why the hell had was he doing this, but he had said it and if this was to be her last night he would try to make it nice.

At first he struggled telling her, his past was not exactly a happy time so he found himself replacing parts like; I slaughtered three vampires who had plotted against his masters in cold blood to I had to end the lives of three warriors who were rebelling against the kings. But soon he found himself getting into it, it was _nice_ to tell her about his past and it wasn't just him telling the stories, sometimes she interrupted with stories of her own and he learnt about her family, her past. Sometimes he even laughed at parts and that shocked him he hadn't properly laughed in years and the sound was unfamiliar to his ears. They talked way into the night and the bond between them seemed to grow with each story.

Serina yawned and rubbed her eyes, she could sleep now. She smiled tiredly up at her hero, and went to get under the covers when he stopped her again.

"Last night you sang" he said slowly and she nodded "Will you sing again?" he asked softly. She smiled, glad that he liked her singing.

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so

Call up your friends, dilly, dilly  
Set them to work  
Some to the plough, dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork

Some to the hay, dilly dilly,  
Some to thresh corn  
Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so.

She sang into the night. All around the palace, vampires paused for a few moments to listen to the voice that echoed around the halls and brought peace. Felix closed his eyes and relaxed. Part of him was glad that childrens blood didn't appeal to vampires, they only got the smell of blood from humans over 13, so that he could just relax and feel peace from her voice. When she stopped he nodded.

"Thank you." he said she smiled. "Your welcome" she answered before she finally drifted off to sleep. Felix stayed for a moment longer before leaving. Heidi had agreed to watch the girl tonight and he was going to feed. He stepped out of the room just to collide with Jane. The little vampire stepped back and sneered at him.

"Can't even get out of my way, has the girl weakened you that much" he growled at her "Just stay away, the brat is my problem". He didn't want Jane anywhere near Serina. Unfortunately, she noticed this and her smile got wider.

"So it is true, the great and mighty Felix cares for a little weak human child" she drawled. Jane was only hiding her feelings, she had wanted to see if the girl had survived meeting the masters and was surprised at the relief she felt that the girl was still alive.

Felix snarled and slammed her against the wall. "Keep pushing me Jane and you will regret it" he threatened in a low and deadly voice. Instead of using her power she just smiled more.

"I wonder how our guest would feel about you if she saw this side of you" she murmured. Shock flared in his eyes and he let go of her. She brushed off her clothes and smiled again.

"Well this has been a most enlightening visit" she said before turning and disappearing in a blur down the hall. Felix groaned and leaned against the wall. What was he going to do. Serina had grown on him, made him laugh, she trusted him and she was becoming something he wanted to protect. He swore. What the hell was he going to do. He ran outside to the city. He landed on one of the houses and stared at the city at night. His world. A world of violence and death.

Preview next chapter:

Serina wandered along the balcony, thinking about all the people she had met and what she had seen. She turned a corner and stopped, standing against the balcony was one of the kings.

**AN: Just so you know that bit about vampires not smelling childrens blood is not true but it's the only way for Serina to survive around vampires.**


	6. Marcus

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 6**

As the morning sun came through the window Serina opened up her eyes and rubbed them, she looked up still in a sleepy state and almost jumped off the bed her hero wasn't there instead Heidi had come back. She smiled and got off the bed. "Good morning." she greeted smiling at the lady.

Heidi grinned back. She was really relieved that Serina had lived through the meeting with the masters. "Good morning Serina." she replied back. "Felix had to go on a mission for the masters today, so I came instead." Serina nodded. A silence hung in the air. "So, uh... what do you want to do today? Heidi asked. She had no idea how to act around a human child, this was a very unique situation.

Serina thought about it for a bit "Can I explore the palace today?" She asked. Heidi looked shocked so she put on her "cute face", no-one could refuse that face. Not even a vampire. "OK, but you have to stay with me at all times no running off and you do anything I tell you to do are we clear?" she stared Serina straight in the eye as she said it so the girl knew how important it was. The smile fell from her face and she nodded gravely. She then dashed into the bathroom to get changed.

She came out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a sunflower on it. "OK, I'm ready to go. Can we leave now?" Heidi laughed at the girls enthusiasm. Her laugh was like a tinkling of hundreds of silver bells and Serina looked at her shocked, she then shook her head and followed her as she left the room.

"Where do you want to explore first?" She asked. They made an odd pair walking down the corridor the 200 year old vampire and the 5 year old human girl.

"I want to go outside, I need some fresh air." Serina said. Although she was so excited to be inside the palace she needed to feel the sun on her face again and not through the window. Heidi turned a few times until they came to a glass door, she opened the doors onto a long balcony that stretched on for ages. Heidi checked the area and couldn't sense any of her kind. She decided to check the corridor to be safe so she turned to Serina, "I'm just going to make sure you safe so just stay out here OK." Serina smiled and nodded just happy to be out in the air again. Heidi went out into the corridor.

Serina stepped out on to the balcony it was fairly wide and she danced to imaginary music just enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. Serina wandered along the balcony, thinking about all the people she had met and what she had seen. She turned a corner and stopped, standing against the balcony was one of the kings. She stopped and cocked her head to the left wondering what he was doing. The king suddenly jerked his head up and turned to stare at her. At first his eyes showed anger then recognition and finally confusion as if he didn't know what to do about her. Mum had always told her to make a good impression. She stepped forward and said "Hello, my name's Serina what's your name?"

Marcus stared at the tiny creature in-front of him. He was one of the ancients, he had roamed the earth for centuries in his earliest memories he was a Roman centurion fighting against the Gauls, he had a vast amount of knowledge and skill and he could have killed her in many painful ways if he chose to, yet this human child stood smiling at him where experienced vampires had screamed and grovelled at his feet. He frowned, why should he answer her, he didn't speak to anyone unless he had to not since she had died. But there was _something_ about this child, something in her eyes which compelled him to answer.

"My name is Marcus." his voice was dry as he hadn't used it for a few years yet it still had the inhuman quality to it. She smiled up at him again then looked around the balcony, he studied her again wondering what it was in her that affected his kind. She gave them back a part of their lost humanity.

"Why are you out here?" She asked looking at him in the eye only a few people had done this and lived. He felt a tinge of annoyance was she going to continue asking him questions? Yet once again he found himself answering her.

"I like to come up here to think about lost ones." he paused and to his surprise found himself asking her a question "Why are you here?"

Serina looked at him a little shocked that he had asked her something. This king had seemed like he didn't care about anything not even himself. "I needed to get some fresh air and I wanted tot see the sunshine but their isn't that much today." Just as she said this the sun burst through the clouds and illuminated the balcony bathing it in a golden light. The garden below glowed and she turned to point it out to Marcus. Then she saw him and her breath left her lungs. He was _sparkling_, his skin was glowing like tiny stars, his eyes watched her , studying her reaction to him.

"Wow" was all she could say. Then she started dancing and jumping at the same time "Wow, Wow, Wow! How do you do that?" her voice held joy and wonder.

Once again Marcus was surprised by her, she hadn't feared him even though she knew he was not human. This deserved an answer. "It is something my kind do we don't know what causes it" his voice was bored.

Serina stopped jump/dancing and absorbed this, her mind then turned to what he had said before. "Who did you lose?" She asked softly in case he didn't want to talk to her about it.

He actually flinched trying to physically recoil from the pain and heartache her memory caused him. Before he could stop himself he answered her. "I lost my wife many years ago." he said his voice now showing a hint of pain an echo of his inner sorrow.

She nodded and looked p at the sky. She then began asking him questions about the glowing moving the conversation away from his loss. This continued for a while her asking him ridiculous and random questions which he answered each time, sometimes he even asked her questions. He found himself feeling peace and enjoyment out of this conversation and it astounded him that he could even feel the emotions.

Heidi came back and her jaw almost the floor when she saw them. The weak human child talking to one of the leaders of the vampires. And he was talking back! She had joined the Volturi long after his wife had died and she had never seen Marcus like this. How could Serina do this? She left the two for a few hours before coming back still reeling over the impossibility of the situation. She came on to the balcony. The girl spun around. "Heidi" She exclaimed and ran over to her.

Serina smiled up at her. "Is it time to go?" Heidi nodded then looked at Marcus. The vampires stone mask was back in place. Serina then shocked them all when she turned to Marcus and said "Thank you for talking to me today. Would it be OK for us to talk here tomorrow?" Marcus's eyes widened slightly and then to Heidi's shock he nodded. Just a little but he did. Serina smiled and tugged on Heidi's hand.

"I'm tired can I got back to my room?" she asked. Heidi smiled and took the girl back down the corridor her mind still trying to comprehend what she had just seen.

That night Felix was still out so Heidi watched over her as she sang. Serina thought of her family and imagined losing one of her family and she felt so much sadness for Marcus. She would have to make him feel better. She decided as her eyes shut.

**AN: I am so sorry but school started and I didn't have time to update. So I can't update it as fast as normal. But I will continue. Could you tell me if I should carry because I'm not sure if I should please tell me but thanks for reading.**

Sneak Preview

Caius stepped towards the girl and he knelt down and put his hand around her neck.

"It is time to deal with you" he murmured.

Serina could only pray that her hero would find her as the hand around her neck began to squeeze.


	7. Protected

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 7**

Felix cursed as he watched the girl go to sleep. When had life gotten so god damned complicated? He frowned as he went over the past few days in his head, when had the girl become important to him? He remembered when Heidi had first told him that the girl had spent most of the day with Marcus his first reaction had been an ice cold fear that flooded his body and he had wanted to check on Serina instantly, then Heidi told him about what she had seen. Marcus talking to Serina and he seemed to _enjoy_ it. Things in the Volturi were changing all thanks to Serina. He frowned again she had gone from that human brat to Serina. Serina who he spent a night with talking about his past and bonding with her. The posters of her were everywhere in the city. Her parents were frantic in there search for her and their grief only added to his guilt. His mind turned to Marcus and hope sprung in his chest, if Marcus suggested that she could go home then maybe he could convince... he sighed what was he thinking the girl didn't have a chance. But as he watched her he thought about the trust she had had in him since the very beginning. The trust that would disappear the second she found out what he was. With that last grim thought Felix watched over Serina until dawn began to creep through the window and he left to feed.

A few days passed and Serina had a few more conversations with Marcus and each time she came she thought he had seemed a little happier at the end and that pleased her but she still had to help him cheer up. She was just struggling for ideas.

Serina woke up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around she was sure someone had been here. Shrugging, she went to get changed someone left a pile of clothes for her on her bed each day. As she changed she wondered how she should begin to make Marcus feel better. Her stomach growled and she realised how hungry she was usually Felix or Heidi left something or her but today nothing. She really wanted to go out and find someone but her hero had told her that she wasn't to leave her room. She got out her drawings and began doodling. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Felix came in.

She smiled and got up, when she opened her mouth to say hi her tummy growled again and she blushed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hungry are we?" he said a smile tugging at his lips. She nodded and he motioned for her to follow. After a short walk Felix stopped an turned around, "Our library is here you can wait in there while I get you something to eat" he paused. "Don not leave this unless..." he stopped if a vampire did come what could she do about it, she could hide because her blood didn't call to them she could hide. "Unless someone you don't know comes in then you hide, hide very well". Serina nodded and went inside. Felix headed for the kitchen as fast as he could.

Serina was too busy gawking at the library to notice that she was not alone. The library was huge and she imagined spending wondrous hours just reading from the masses of books that were here. She didn't notice the large figure that stood up and examined her with cold detached red eyes and put the book he was reading down. His brow furrowed as he thought about the human in-front of him. She was so small yet had changed something and it angered him. He knew what he had to do.

Caius stepped towards the girl and he knelt down and put his hand around her neck.

"It is time to deal with you" he murmured.

Serina could only pray that her hero would find her as the hand around her neck began to squeeze. She felt the air begin to leave her lungs and her world began to go dark. Dimly she heard a door opening, a plate dropping and two roars of such anger and force that she should have been scared of but they comforted her. Suddenly the hand round her neck was gone and she took a gasping breath and she could see clearly again. She looked around a little dazed and felt two strong arms surround her. She looked up and saw Felixs face looking at something with fury and fear in his eyes, she looked at where he was staring at and gasped again. Marcus was holding Caius against the wall in a way that made sure he couldn't move. Marcus's face was now filled with rage and violence as he held his brother against the wall.

"Felix" he whispered not taking his eyes off Caius "Get her out of here."

Felix didn't need to be told twice he ran out the room holding Serina to him. Adrenaline was still pumping through him as it had when he had tackled Caius before Marcus had restrained him. He replayed the scene in his head: Serina, Caius, struggling to breath, his hand choking her, her eyes clouding over. He cursed himself in every language he knew. He should not have left her alone. He glanced down at her and saw she was shivering. He couldn't take her back to his room and leave her like this so he went to get her some breakfast form the other kitchen but this time he took her with him.

Serina just watched without really seeing as Caius ordered her some breakfast , she still felt that man's hand around her neck. Panic and fear grew inside of her and tears began to trickle down her face and her shaking got worse. Felix saw this and sank to his knees and put his arms around her in an awkward hug. Serina just clutched on to him and let her tears come out, she was so glad he had saved her, just like she had hoped he would. When she couldn't cry any-more she started eating her breakfast and her hero just sat there his eyes flickering across the room his mouth set in a grin line. He was not going to let that happen again.

When she was done silence overcame the table, neither of them knew what to say. Eventually Serina lifted her head up and looked Felix right in the eye.

"Thank you." she whispered. Felix looked at her completely taken off guard, he had literally left her in the hand of a monster and she was thanking him. He coughed uncomfortably, unsure how to respond. "So where do you want to go next?" he asked hoping she was still the same after that experience.

Serina took a few moments to collect herself before looking up at him with a small smile on her face, "Can we go into the garden for a bit?" She had seen it yesterday from the balcony and she wanted to be able to smell the flowers again. Felix thought about it for a second, not many vampires went into the garden and as long as he was there most would never dare come near her, plus it seemed really important to her and she deserved it after this morning. He nodded and her face brightened up a lot. He picked her up again and headed for the gardens. When they passed Jane she just giggled and he shot her an icy glare before going into the gardens.

When he put her down Serina took a second to steady herself before looking around. She gasped. The garden was beautiful, flowers of every kind sprouted in well looked after patches, trees dotted the it there leaves a deep green, there was a crystal blue pond at the end that seemed to sparkle from the sunlight. She looked up at her hero and smiled seeing that he was sparkling to. She took off like a rocket with Felix calmly following her always checking for danger, Serina twirled and danced in the flowers just happy to be outside again. Felix smiled at her when he tensed someone was coming. He made a move to grab Serina and run but stopped when Marcus had come out.

Marcus looked at the garden, he had been the one to plant it for his beloved many years ago but after she had gone he had never been in here since. He looked at the flowers knowing off by heart what he had planted and where it was. He had thought he would have felt that age old pain tear at his insides again, but seeing someone else take joy in his creation brought him a little peace. His eyes followed the girl as she enjoyed the garden. His eyes flickered to Felix. Usually he and the guard didn't speak to each other but their thoughts had been exactly the same when they had entered the library. _Save Serina._ The guard had knocked his brother down and he had swiped Serina away before handing her to Felix and restraining his temporarily dazed brother. Felix met his eye and nodded slowly. Once again their thought patterns the same _anyone that tries to harm the girl has to deal with us_. Until her fate was decided Serina was going to be the safest human in the Volturi.

Sneak Peak

Serina wandered down the halls thinking of the afternoon with Heidi and Jane, She hoped she would see them again to thank them. She stopped in front of a huge door. Her fingers itched to open it, her curiosity won and she pushed he door open. As her eyes adjusted to the light she gasped. Her hero was grabbing a woman and biting her neck his eyes burning a deep red and blood flowed down her neck. Then he stiffened and his eyes met hers.

**AN: I know I'm being a little evil with all the sneak peaks. Sorry. **


	8. Paris

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 8**

The next day when Serina woke up Felix was there, he was sat on the chair looking at her drawings. She felt very happy that he was looking at her pictures, his eyes flicked to hers and he grinned a little. They had spent another night just talking and she felt really close to him, he waited as she got changed and ate her breakfast. Marcus had ordered that she would always only have breakfast in her room to avoid a repeat of what had happened in the library.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked, looking around. Felix smiled at her, she was like nothing he had ever encountered before. But today he had to feed and he did not want Serina to see him so he had asked Heidi and bribed Jane into watching over her until he returned.

"Unfortunately, I have some urgent demands to fulfil so you will spend today with Heidi and Jane." he replied. Marcus had a meeting with the other two concerning Caius's behaviour towards their "guest". He chuckled darkly in his mind he would love to be their when Aro found out.

Serina felt a little disappointed but she soon cheered up when she thought of spending the day with Heidi and Jane or the princess as she called her. Felix stood up and motioned for her to follow, she smiled and skipped behind him. Once again they walked down a labyrinth of tunnels and corridors until they came to a simple wooden door. He opened it and she stepped inside. The room was square with a large table in the middle. The walls were white and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were three chairs around the table, Heidi and Jane sat on two of the chairs. Heidi lifted her head and smiled at the girl, Jane looked up and sort of smiled.

Felix watched as Serina went inside and began talking with Heidi. He glared at Jane as if to remind her of her promise to protect Serina and she nodded in understanding. He cast one last look at Serina before turning and leaving the room.

Jane watched from a distance as Heidi and the girl began speaking about some sort of nonsense. She was a little unnerved around the girl, she had heard from Heidi what had happened yesterday and she wasn't sure what to make of the girl. She decided not to say anything and just let Heidi amuse the girl when she saw what the girl was wearing. She slammed her hand down on the table. Causing both Serina and Heidi to look up in shock.

"Who gave you those clothes?" Jane said deadly and slowly her eyes fixed on Serina.

Serina looked down a little confused over Jane's reaction. "Um... When I wake up in the morning there's a pile of clothes on my bed."

Jane stood up and looked at her fellow guard member, a fire dancing in her eyes. "Right, change of plan we are getting this girl some new clothes." Heidi looked at her with shock in her eyes which quickly turned to a similar fire. A smile crept across both of the vampires faces, a smile that made Serina very very nervous. Before she could say anything two clod arms wrapped around her and her feet came off the ground. It was like when her hero had rescued her; everything became a whirl of colour and shapes. Her head began to feel woozy and she had to close her eyes. After a few minutes the world slowed down around her and she opened her eyes. She gasped, she was staring at the Eiffel Tower. Her mouth dropped open. She was in Paris!

Jane looked at Heidi, the girl was being looked for everywhere so they would have to disguise her. Jane rushed around and bought a hat, a coat and a bobble. While Serina was still gawking at the Eiffel Tower She hurriedly changed her appearance enough not to recognise her. Heidi smiled at the girl wonder, something inside her was glowing at the girls happiness, her hand then went to her pocket where she had her credit card and she smiled down at the girl. Serina had no idea what she was letting herself into.

Finally after lots of shopping, arguing and talking they left Paris with about 10 bags full of clothes, accessories or shoes for Serina and an outfit or two for Jane and Heidi. Once again Serina closed her eyes as the vampires ran back to Italy. They stopped outside the room with the table and Heidi put her down on the floor. Jane stopped by Felix's room to drop off their purchases.

"I had a great time today Heidi" She said smiling up at the woman, Heidi smiled and said "Me too Serina." She dropped off her own shopping and went to escort Serina back to her room. When they were almost there though Heidi smacked her forehead.

"Oh no, I can't believe I forgot." Serina looked up questioningly. "Can you make your way back to your room from here it's just down the corridor to the left." Serina saw that Heidi needed to leave so she nodded and carried on walking. Heidi looked at her before hurrying off to the masters throne room.

Serina wandered down the halls thinking of the afternoon with Heidi and Jane. She hoped she would see them again to thank them. She stopped in front of a huge door. Her fingers itched to open it, her curiosity won and she pushed he door open. As her eyes adjusted to the light she gasped. Her hero was grabbing a woman and biting her neck his eyes burning a deep red and blood flowed down her neck. Then he stiffened and his eyes met hers.Her mind went blank and she couldn't move, the scene was forever engraved in her memory.

Felix dropped the human he had been feeding from, he knew she was already dead as he had broken her neck before drinking from her, his entire being focused on the little girl in the doorway. Where were Jane and Heidi? He made a move towards her and she whimpered; a little noise of fear and disbelief and it cut him deep inside. For the first time he saw fear in her eyes, the fear he had wanted to see when he had first met her, the fear everyone had expected her to show and now did pained him more then any wound he had received. Then tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked at the human he had used and she sat on the floor and began to shake. When her eyes closed eh walked over and picked her up, trying to ignore the way she flinched from him. He walked over to his room and put the girl on his bed. He was afraid to comfort her in case she completely rejected him, all he could do was watch her cry herself to exhaustion before giving in to sleep.

Serina was thinking about all the time she had spent here, all the people she had met except they weren't people. She thought about how fast they could run and how different they looked to other people. Did that mean they all had to drink blood? The reminder of what she had seen caused herself to burst into another round of tears. He had killed a lady but he had saved her and looked after her, the people here drank blood yet they had been the closest friends she had ever had. Maybe they need the blood to survive? Did that make them evil for living? What was right and what was wrong? With these unhappy thoughts she finally sunk into a sleep, and for the first time in coming here she wanted her mother to be here and hug her and tell her what to do. She wanted to go home.

**AN: Tell me what you think of this OK, I think I'm about 3/5 of the way through the story. I hope you enjoy the latest update.**

Sneak Peak

Serina watched the sunlight make beautiful patterns across the ceiling as she reflected over her time in this place. She though about who she had met, what she had done, what had happened to her but mostly she thought about her hero and what she had seen him do. She shook her head when had her life gotten so confusing. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when a dry voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" She spun around it was one of the Kings. Aro if she remembered right. He looked the wisest of the three so she decided to ask him about what she had seen.

"Excuse me Aro but..." She paused unsure how to ask. "Can you tell me about your... um...kind." Aros' eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement and she waited for his answer.


	9. Understanding

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 9**

For the next few days Serina stayed in her room not speaking to anyone at all. She just sat in her room drawing or reading but her drawings weren't really drawings more like doodles and she didn't sing any more. Whenever Felix or any other vampire came near her she shrank away from them. She would look at them with confusion in her eyes and looked so alone and torn.

Felix was getting more and more worried about Serina, the girl he had rescued had disappeared leaving behind a scared lost little human child. There were no more songs or stories at night no more bright smiles and trusting eyes and it made him ashamed that he had been the one to do this to her. Marcus and Heidi had stopped by a few times; Heidi had tried to coax Serina into talking but the girl had just looked at her with pain and fear plain on her face, Marcus had asked him to leave so he didn't know what had gone on but Marcus had left with something like hurt on his face and Serina was shaking uncontrollably. It was the fourth day of this and as he sat down outside his room he held his head in his hands and wondered what he was going to do.

On the fifth day Serina decided that she had to do something, her silence was hurting her friends and she hated that but she had no idea what to do. She needed to find out more about them but she had no idea who to ask. So when Felix left his post to switch with Heidi she crept put of the room. They had thought she would never think about leaving so they would not expect her to sneak out. She wandered round the corridors of the palace lost in her thoughts. She soon stopped at an ornate door with gold and silver entwined with the wood. She wanted to go inside so she stretched on her tip toes and opened onto an expensive looking room. Jewels, gems and precious metals adorned the room and the furniture in it. The room was like a miniature library books, scrolls and drawing littered the room some on the numerous shelves others on the desk and some just around the room.

Her mouth hit the floor this single room probably cost more than her whole house! For a moment the past few days were forgotten and she was simply happy to be in such a beautiful room. She laughed and span around the room just having fun. She stopped as the sun came through the window and stream into the room.

Serina watched the sunlight make beautiful patterns across the ceiling as she reflected over her time in this place. She thought about who she had met, what she had done, what had happened to her but mostly she thought about her hero and what she had seen him do. She shook her head when had her life gotten so confusing. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when a dry voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" She spun around it was one of the Kings. Aro if she remembered right. He looked the wisest of the three so she decided to ask him about what she had seen and if her friends were good or evil.

"Excuse me Aro but..." She paused unsure how to ask. "Can you tell me about your... um...kind." Aros' eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement and she waited for his answer.

At first when Aro had come across the human in his room he had been very annoyed, no-one was allowed in his quarters. But as he watched the girl laugh and dance his annoyance began to fade. It had been such a long time since he had seen someone with such enjoyment for life. He remembered when he had read her thoughts, her mind had been open and... good that was the only way to describe it. When she had noticed him he had been shocked that she had stayed he knew what she had seen and knew that she was terrified of his race, the girl had courage. Then she had asked him that question and he had felt joy bubble inside him he loved to answer questions in his cold unchanging immortal life knowledge was the only thing that gave him a sense of purpose. The question had bought her at least another hour of time left.

He smiled and looked down at the girl. "Why of course dear Serina, I will try my hardest to tell you about my kind." He lowered himself down onto a chair.

Serina sat down on the floor, this sort of reminded her of story time at her school, but her eyes never wavered from his crimson ones. She wanted the truth about this, she needed to know.

Aro saw that the child would not accept anything less than than the truth and his respect for her increased. He sat back and began to tell her the history of his race.

Hours seemed to pass by in minutes as Serina listened to him, his voice told of a species ancient and powerful, a species feared by many condemned to an eternal life of cold and slaves to blood. A proud race who needed to take life from humans to survive. Was what they did any different form humans getting meat from animals, humans had to kill to survive to.

At some point during the lecture, Heidi and Felix burst in both looking ready to kill, but froze when they saw what was happening. Aro flicked his eyes at them before returning them to Serina his voice never changing. He realised that they must look an odd pair and that his two guards must be scared of what he could do do to the child but he was too caught up in his narrative to care. Slowly the two guards turned and left his room.

Finally his tale came to an end and his voice trailed off leaving a heavy silence in the air. He rose from the chair and lent one hand down for her to take up. She met his eyes and he saw many conflicting emotions clashing in them.

The white hand seemed like a choice. If she accepted it she accepted their way of life, the life that meant they saw her as food a meal nothing better than a cow, the life that forced them to kill humans and take their blood but if she refused she was shunning her friends and her hero the one who had saved when he could have killed her, he could have taken her blood but he took her here, and Heidi she could have killed her but she didn't, if she refused she was rejecting the people who had looked after her for weeks who played with her and spoilt her and who protected her. She thought of that time in the library when that cold hand had wrapped around her neck and when Felix had fed off that woman her blood running down his mouth yet she had been released from the stone grasp by two of her protectors and when Felix had seen her his face held so much pain it hurt her.

She was caught in between right and wrong why did she have to make this choice. Why her? The last few days replayed in her head and she came to a decision. Ever so slowly she reached up her arm and put her warm small hand in his ice cold palm.

Aro closed his eyes as her thoughts came to him, he saw the internal dilemma she had had to face, he saw how much his brother and his guard meant to her. Once again he was shocked at how giving and loving her nature was. For a second doubt assailed him if she was turned would her nature change to? Why was the question of the girls future becoming harder and harder to answer?

Without saying another word to her he led her back to Felix's chambers. He opened the door and she stepped inside. He nodded once and left the room. But as he stepped into the corridor he heard her whisper "Thank you" and when he looked back he saw her smiling at him and he smiled in return.

Serina smiled as she sat down on her bed, everything felt good again but she wanted to see her friends again. She checked the clock and smiled she knew were to find one of them. She hopped off the bed and ran down the hallways until she came to a door with a balcony. She stuck her head out the window and smiled at what she saw. Marcus was there standing in the light looking down onto the garden. She came onto the balcony and his head snapped round his eyes flared in disbelief before returning them to the garden below. She sighed and walked over to him, she stepped onto the balcony gate and looked down at the garden.

"What do you think makes the flowers bloom." She said suddenly keeping her gaze on the multi coloured flowers, this was how all their discussions started with her spouting out something random and usually pointless. A faint smile touched his mouth this seemed familiar and he settled into the routine of answering her question. Deep inside he felt glad that Serina was back, she had given him something to look forward to and he owed her for that. He also knew that the girl had to go home. He would find a way for her to go home human.

After a long talk about flowers Serina headed back to her room. Her hero still wasn't back yet. She sighed what was she going to say to him? An old lullaby came to mind and she opened her mouth.

Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
Ding dang dong, ding dang dong.

She sang this over and over again before finally succumbing to sleep, the last thing she saw were the eyes of her hero staring down into hers joy flickering in their ruby depths.

**AN: So what do you think I tried to make this chapter quite emotional but I'm not sure if I succeeded.**

Sneak Peak

The three brothers sat on their marble thrones and Aros voice pierced the silence.

"Today we decide what is to be done about the human child Serina."


	10. Judgement

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 10**

Felix watched as Serina woke up the next day she smiled at him; his heart felt a little lighter but he knew that her time was up. Today the 3 brothers would decide her fate. Jane and Heidi had been unusually quiet last night and other members of the guard had seemed quieter. The palace was almost dead. What had happened to him? Why had he started to care? He knew that despite all that had happened Serina was well...well his friend. He was glad she trusted him again. He wanted to do something to make her last day special but he had no idea what to do. He lowered himself down to her height and she looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want to do today." he asked. Serina rubbed her head. What did she want to do? Something was different about today, it was like a sinister shadow that hung over everyone except her. She thought over what she had done already; shopping, singing, talking, drawing among other things. A smile lit up her face and she turned back to Felix.

"I want to see the city" she said it was midnight the moon was full and the stars were bright and from her window the city looked magical. Felix looked out the window and before she could speak the ground disappeared beneath her feet and her laughter echoed round the halls of the palace.

**Meanwhile**

There was nothing but silence in the throne room, the three brothers sat on their marble thrones then Aros voice pierced the oppressive silence.

"Today we decide what is to be done about the human child Serina." Aro looked at both of his brothers then continued.

"I have had 3 requests on what do about our guests future and I must say she is such an interesting case." He paused and watched their reactions. Neither moved but they both appeared to tense up.

"The first request is to kill the girl as she could expose us to the world. Caius doesn't that seem a bit too hasty?" he cocked his head to his brother but Caius merely sat there his answer showing in his eyes. Aro sighed. "Oh I do hate bloodshed but the request has been made so it is an option."

"A second and most surprising request has been made by my other dear brother." Again his eyes flicked to Marcus but Marcus just looked bored as usual. Both brothers knew that any show of emotion could be deadly to their requests and Aro had a good grasp on the concept of blackmail so silence was their best option.

"The request is that we let little Serina go back to her family untouched and unchanged on the belief that no-one will believe her if she does talk about us and we could always force her not to tell. That's awfully merciful of you Marcus. Could our silent brother feel protective about this human?" Marcus kept his stone mask firmly in place.

"The third solution to this very unique problem is that we keep Serina until she is old enough to be turned. I believe that she may have a talent which could be beneficial for us in the future. But that's my own opinion." he said clasping his hands together. Caius twitched at this, he wanted the girl dealt with and soon.

Aro reached out a hands to both his brothers and they grabbed it. Aros' eyes closed as their thoughts assailed him. Marcus and Caius glared at each other from across the room. Never had an issue left the Volturi so divided. Aro let go of their hands and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well this is shaping up to be a delightful meeting, my two favourite brothers are very strong in both of their cases I will need more time to ponder this problem." Aro leant back and stopped breathing, his eyes drifted close and he became a statue and Marcus and Caius knew he had shut himself down to think without interruptions.

"You only want to kill her for your damn pride don't you brother?" Marcus hissed at Caius his hands gripping the stone throne. "That is low even for you. She's only 5 years old."

Caius sneered back at him "Why should it bother you? The brat is simply a nuisance that will soon be disposed of no matter what is decided today" Marcus's eyes widened Caius had basically said that he would kill the girl even if Aro wanted to keep her or she was let free.

"It seems these past few centuries have drained you of any honour brother." Marcus practically spat the last word. Caius merely shrugged and sat back.

**With Felix and Serina**

When Serina opened her eyes she gasped; they were standing on the top of the tallest building in the city and she could see everything. The city was alive. Lights of every colour stood out against the night, the buildings were illuminated and it was beautiful. Her smile was huge it looked like something out of one of her fairy tale stories. She looked up at Felix and started to jump up and down with excitement.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said and went back to gawking at the view. Felix smiled at least he had done something right, he knelt down an she scrambled onto his back and he took off to another part of his city. He was determined that nothing would ruin it.

There next stop was on the outskirts of the city were a celebration was going on and the people were dancing on the plaza. Serina clapped her hands and began to twirl on the spot, the music was lively and had a good beat so she just twirled and stomped her feet to it. He just watched her and looked around in case of his kind got too close. She looked at him and her smile faltered a bit.

"Felix is something wrong?" She asked as she stopped moving.

He was about to say no when he realised that she would know if he was lying so he sighed and knelt down to her level. "Yes something is wrong. Right now my maste- the three kings you met are deciding your future and there is a chance you will be killed for finding out about us." Her eyes widened as she understood what he was saying.

"But...But I haven't done anything wrong have I?" She asked and tears began to form in her eyes.

"You found out about us." Was all he said. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again "Serina I am so sorry I brought you into my world." and he meant it.

She swallowed before giving him a watery smile "Don't be. I am so glad I got to see your world. I was really lonely but I'm not any more." It was true she thought thinking of all her friends. "You saved me in that alleyway and your my best friend" She looked him in the eye as she said it.

His eyes flared in shock and he seemed speechless. But he composed himself and put his hand on her shoulder. "Know that I an so glad that I found you and I don't regret saving you" She smiled and seemed to return back to her normal self.

"Well lets see what else the city has to offer." He grinned and picked her up again.

**Throne Room**

Marcus and Caius sat in a tense silence as they waited for Aro to come to a decision, they didn't look at each other and the tension in the room could but cut with a knife. Then Aro stirred and they snapped their heads towards him. Marcus knew that if each request got only one vote then the problem would drag out for years and Caius would have plenty of time to harm Serina and if it dragged on the idea of letting her go would become impossible he needed to convince Aro to let her go.

Aro woke himself up and looked at his brothers, he had never seen them like this before so torn and violent. Maybe if the girl was removed things would return back to normal. They were the guardians and law enforcers of he vampires and could not afford to get distracted or divided. The girl had no clue what she had done and her innocence had caused so many problems. He didn't really want to kill her but if he had to he must they could not risk exposure of their world. But what if the girl could keep a secret? He knew that his option was out of the question because the longer that Serina stayed the more torn his brothers would become. He would have to speak to the girl himself.

He rose and felt two pairs of red eyes on him. "I need some fresh air the atmosphere in here is just so" he pretend shuddered "tense and unhealthy" They all knew he was lying but they didn't dare ask where he was really going. Aro left the throne room and headed for the city, he couldn't take anyone with in in case they were biased towards the girl so he would have to be very careful. He breathed in the night air and smiled it had been a long time since he had been outside and he had almost forgotten how lovely his city was.

Wishing he had more time to admire it he set off towards Felix and Serina. He realised he would have to separate the two somehow. Felix was now almost constantly by the child's side, another thing that disturbed him.

**Felix and Serina**

Serina was sucking on a lolly while she wandered through the streets, she knew her life was on the line tonight but she was enjoying herself no matter what. Felix had made sure that she looked different from the missing posters of her around the city and he made sure she didn't see any of them. He wasn't going to upset her, not tonight.

Suddenly he smelt something very strange, it was like a vampires scent only different. He looked down at Serina and brought her to a secluded corner of the plaza. "Stay here." he told her and she nodded. He didn't want to leave but he needed to keep her safe.

Serina sat in the corner and waited for Felix to come back. She heard someone walk up behind her and she spun around and met a pair of red eyes belonging to Aro.

Aro examined the girl, hard to believe that something so small could cause so many problems. He knelt down grabbed her arm and pulled her through the alleys of Volterra. Serina found herself behind some of the cities old buildings. She stepped back from Aro and shook a little.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked. He was supposed to be deciding her fate. Maybe she had been sentenced to die.

"My dear little Serina I needed to ask you something." she stopped shaking so she wasn't going to die just yet. "How well can you keep a secret?" he sounded like a doting uncle but it seemed a little fake to her and his question sounded like it had a double meaning.

"I...I can keep a secret very well." she said wishing Felix was with her. His smile seemed to thin a bit.

"Could you keep a secret if your family was dying in front of you? Could you keep a secret if you were being tortured for days on end? Could you keep a secret if your friends life was at risk?" with each question his eyes seemed to burn with a frightening intensity.

Her fear was back and she felt trembles in her body. Could she? Could she keep a secret if those things were happening to her? What secret did he mean? She remembered what Felix had told her and realised that the secret was the vampires existence. She thought long and hard about it. If she told people what would happen to her friends? Science would want answers, they wouldn't be able to stay here and they would be hunted and it would be all her fault. She thought of all they had done for her what they had risked for her if they could do that then she could keep their secret. She rose her eyes up to Aros and nodded.

"I could keep the secret." Aro knelt down and held out his hand she took it without shaking. Her thoughts became clear to him and he saw that she truly meant it. The revelation shocked him. She would bear those things and not tell a soul. He knew then that he couldn't let her be killed and if she stayed with them then the light that was inside her would slowly go out. The only way was to let her go. But he knew that if they did that then Caius would just come after that. He had seen it in his thoughts. Caius would not let Serina live. What to do?

Then Felix sprung out from an alleyway, he got in front of Serina crouched down a snarl on his face. Ah! A solution to there problems and Aro grinned. Felix knew they couldn't have decided that quickly so what was Aro doing here? Aro's grin unnerved him and he wondered what he had said to Serina.

"My dear Felix I have an urgent task for you to fulfil." Felix snarled back "I'm afraid master that I promised Serina I would make sure she had a whole night to do what she wanted so I can't go on a mission." Serina gripped his arm and he forced her to stand behind him.

Aro smiled "I don't think you want to turn down this mission. I need you to take our guest back home and ensure her safety." Felix froze surely he had heard him wrong, they wouldn't just let her go unless Marcus had performed a miracle. His mouth hung open and he stood up straight.

"W...W...What" he was able to stutter out. Aro smiled and beckoned him over.

"You see my dear brother Caius is slightly angry with our dear guest and he may try to harm her whatever we decide so I'm afraid we will have to deceive him into thinking she has died in order to protect her. Do you see my reasoning?" Felix started to smile.

"Why my lord I do see the reasoning behind this more agreeable solution." he drawled out relaxing a little more. Serina just stared at them in confusion.

"I will report back to my brothers that while I was talking to you a rouge vampire quickly and cruelly snatched little Serina from us and killed her before our very eyes, I will inform Marcus of our slight deception so his conscience is unburdened." Felix nodded once.

"When shall I leave my lord?" he asked eager to return her back to her home.

"In a minute first I wish to say goodbye to our little visitor." Felix moved out the way but kept an eye on him as he moved towards Serina.

She stood a little straighter and looked up at him. His face seemed to age and become more serious and she knew he was being truthful with her.

"Well this is where we part ways Serina. I hope you have enjoyed your time here." she nodded and he smiled. "Felix is going to take you home now. I have a gift for you." He reached into his robe and brought out a metal circle with an intricate symbol on it. Felix gasped no human had ever been given one of those. "This is a Shranksha it shows that you are under the protection of the Volturi. I f any of my kind means you harm show them this symbol and they will leave you alone. This is a very rare gift do not lose it." She nodded solemnly as he placed the cool metal disc in her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded. "Felix take her home." Aro said and he watched as Felix snatched her up and sped out of the city. Something inside told him that they hadn't seen the last of her.

Felix ran the fastest he had ever run just in case Aro was playing a cruel joke. She lived in England and he ran north west trying to avoid being seen by humans. Serina smiled as sleep began to overcome her. She was going home.

**2 days later**

Serina yawned as she opened her eyes they had reached England and she knew they were almost home. Felix had become unusually silent these past few hours and she wondered if something was wrong with him. He slammed to a halt and she lurched forward a bit. She jumped off his back and looked at him, he seemed uncomfortable and nervous.

"Felix is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and looked at her. Felix took a deep breath and began to speak.

"No. Just look through those bushes there." he pointed and she walked over and pushed them apart. She gasped, her mother was sitting there crying with a family album in her hands. Love welled up inside her she was home. Tears pored down her cheeks. The clouds above rumbled and she felt the rain hit her skin nut her whole focus was on her mother in there garden.

Felix saw her cry and smiled. He had righted his wrong and it couldn't have gone any better. But he still needed to say something.

"Serina." she turned to him. "It seems that we must finally part ways, I...I just want to say that the past few weeks are very important to me. Thank you for being my friend."

Her tears didn't stop but the feeling inside her changed to pain. She should have realised that they would have to part but she hadn't want to think about it. He had been her best friend and her protector and she didn't want him to go. Before either of them knew it she threw her arms around him and he put his around her. They made a strange sight but neither cared. Felix had reclaimed some of his humanity back he had found out what it was like to be responsible for someone who trusted you and Serina wasn't lonely any more. Finally, they let each other go and she wiped her eyes.

"You better go." his voice sounded ragged and she nodded. "But I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and brought out a silver necklace. The chain was simple and it had a charm two pieces of silver twisted together with two diamonds set in it. She waited as he tied it around her neck and smiled at him.

"Go" he whispered she smiled and ran out of the trees.

"Mum!!" she yelled and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her mums head snapped up and her eyes widened .

"Serina?" she whispered not daring to believe what she saw. Her little girl was gone. But the vision in front of her wasn't leaving. Joy washed over here and she stood up and screamed. "SERINA!"

Serina flung herself into her mums arms and wept. Her mum cried as well her arms tightening holding her baby to her. Never letting go. Her brother and father came out and seemed to freeze before yelling and running over to them. She looked up off her mums shoulder and saw Felix gazing at her with a small smile on his face. She let him see the gratitude in her eyes and mouthed two words.

Thank You

He nodded and smiled. She closed her eyes simply enjoying being back in her mummy's arms. When she opened them Felix was gone but her family was around her.

She was home.

**AN: It's over. I feel so satisfied that I finished one of my stories but I have exciting news I am writing a sequel to this story called Love In Italy. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Summary: 13 years have passed Serina and her family are moving house and Serina is focusing on her future but her parents are reluctant to let her go after what happened to her in Volterra. However, when she goes to Italy on a school trip Serina meets on old friend. As their friendship is rekindled could it develop into something more? But Felix isn't the only one with an eye on Serina the tracker Demetri is attracted to Serina's light and he wants her to. Who will win her heart? And does she have the talent that Aro believes she has?**


End file.
